Say Goodbye
by HeYhEyHeY-WHATaDAY
Summary: Sam's leaving, and Carly is heartbroken. She doesn't know what to do next. Luckily, Freddie does...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving in a week."

Carly Shay was speechless. She had just told her best friend that they won a cruise online for four, meaning her, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie. Now this bombshell was dropped on her via phone call?

"Why, Sam?" was all she could manage.

"Dad's invited us over to his new home for a year, to see if we like it. If we do, we're moving in."

"So I might never see you again?"

"…Yeah…I guess so…Don't be sad, Carls, I'll call so often, you'll be sick of me!"

"How can I be sick of my best friend calling me from her new house in Utah?"

Carly started to cry. Freddie Benson chose that moment to enter the apartment, and he was dumbfounded by the sight of his friend sobbing on the couch she was sitting on. He ran over to her as she put the phone on the coffee table.

"What's wrong, Carly?"

"Sam's leaving in a week…S-she's going to s-stay with her d-dad for a…w-whole y-year…Freddie, stop her!"

Freddie didn't know what to say. He felt strange and…blank at this news of his enemy's departure. He picked up the phone off of the table and proceeded to speak into the receiver.

"Sam, Carly'll call you back."

Click.

Freddie just held his depressed friend until she calmed down, all the while thinking. When she stopped crying, he stood her up and said, "Here's what we're gonna do…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own iCarly!**

Sam felt like crying.

Her best friend is sobbing, the Dork comes in, and she is hung up on! What was going on? It wasn't like she wanted to go! Her father was abusive (she still had some marks to prove it), her mother was a drunk who barely noticed her at all, and her twin `sister was the complete opposite of her! That bitch didn't even have to go to the "new home!" What the hell was up with that?

_I bet that house is a piece of shit. Why does my life suck? Why did that asshole hang up on me in the first place? All he said to me was, "Sam, Carly'll call you back." That's not cool, FREDDORK!_

Sam got up off of her bed and began angrily storming into the bathroom and stepping into the shower for the fourth time today. Mrs. Puckett had spilt vodka all over her "screwed-up child" 's hair because she felt like showing emotion!

As Sam let the hot water ease her tensed shoulders, she looked at herself. She felt ugly and unworthy.

_Why am I so stupid? I can't please my family no matter what I do! Melanie's all high and mighty, at her stupid boarding school! She's the perfect one, I'm the fuck-up! Carly can't do anything wrong to Freddie, while I am the spawn of Satan! Oh, Fredward…_

Sam cleaned herself, dried off, and put on her favorite pajamas: piggy pants with a porky tank top. _Mama loves ham_, she thought to herself. This made her smile a little, thinking of all the times she had used those exact words with her friend and coworker.

Thinking of Freddie as her coworker made her sigh, and a montage of images hit her from so many iCarly fights they've had over the web show's history. How she always beat him down about Carly never loving him, how he always fake-laughed at her rude remarks, how the one time she went to far, she fixed it by going to him on the fire escape and…

She pushed the thought from her mind as she heard her mother fall onto the living room floor with an, "OOF!" _She'll probably just sleep there tonight… just like most nights…_

Sam tied her hair in a ponytail and went over to her dresser. She found an old bracelet that her grandmother made for her out of cloth. It said, "My Sam, Who Loves Ham." Sam kissed it and put it on. She missed her grandmother, the only person who truly loved her. A tear found its way down her cheek, and, try as she might, she could not stop it in its path. Thankfully, no more came, _the Lord's way of giving me a break._

Sam walked over to her bookcase, and, in the darkness of her room, with only the city's lights to guide her, found an old, worn-out paperback that had turned yellow about a decade ago. She opened it to a page and smelled it. _It smells like Nana_, lovely and inviting.

Taking the book to her queen-sized bed, Sam pulled back the covers and slipped in, turning on a purple and electric blue bedside lamp. The book, entitled The Phantom Tollbooth, was the two ladies' favorite story, and Sam's grandma read it to her every time the twins would spend a night at her house. When she died, Sam hadn't the heart to throw it away, and she practically had to chop her mother's hand off to keep it from winding up in the box to give away. What a day that had been!

As Sam began reading the first lines of chapter one, she pictured what her friends would say if they could see her reading. She saw Carly's mouth open, Spencer grin like an idiot, and Freddie look at her like she just spoke Yiddish. She smiled and pictured him saying, "Sam, when did YOU learn to read?"

_Well, Fredweird, along with my ability to read, there are so many things that you don't know about me…_

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as I was tired while writing it! I kind of like how I paced this. I took the idea from a few books I have read over and over again, so thank those authors! You may be surprised at Sam's reading a book, but I felt like she needed substance, something that shows a bit of her struggle with life. She has to appear like she is not interested in books or reading to appear like she is above it; to give off an air of "I'm too cool for school." I hope she doesn't seem OOC, and if she does, please let me know! Thanks!**

**-WHATaDAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I need to come on here more, I know! I get sidetracked a lot, being that we have a pool and a schlode of games and cards (mostly cards :]) and a TV and blah bitty blah! So, I will force myself to go on every weekend when I go back to school next week. PESTER ME TO STAY COMMITTED! PLEASE DO SO! I would 3 you so much for that! Thank You!**

Spencer leaned against the door to the iCarly studio, listening to Freddie and Carly talking animatedly about something he could not quite make out. Carly seemed terribly distraught, and Freddie was trying to remain calm. Spencer wondered what could be so important that the duo shut him out entirely. They had told him that he would know what was going on when the time was right. Apparently, the time was not right.

He sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, he grabbed leftover spaghetti taco fixings from last night's dinner. As Spencer was making himself five delicious tacos, he pondered what the two were saying.

'Do you think I look fat?'

'No, Carly, no!'

Nah, that wasn't it.

'I HAVE A PIMPLE!'

'I'm sorry, Carly!'

Nope.

'I want a sandwich, Fred-'

"AHHHHH!"

Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by an angry scream coming from his little sister's mouth upstairs. He ran up to the studio door and yelled, "Is everything okay, guys?"

"NO! Everything is NOT okay! Sam is leaving, and I can't do anything about it!" Carly yelled back.

"WHAT?" Spencer made multiple noises that didn't quite sound possible to make. He began knocking on the door rapidly until Carly opened it.

"Why are you knocking so rapidly?" she spat.

"Are you serious about Sam moving?"

"Yes," both teens hissed.

"Oh, Gahhhhhd…" Spencer trailed. "When?"

"Next week, and we don't know what to do!"

"Carly, yes we do!"

"Freddie, shut up; it won't work!"

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"MMMMNOKAY!" Spencer interrupted. His little sister and her friend were so distraught! What could he do?

"Tell me, what are you planning to do for Sam? Are you trying to keep her here, or what?"

"Well," Carly began, "Freddie has this idea that we throw her in juvie to keep her away from her parents."

"Carls?" Freddie inquired, looking over at his 'true love' with confusion on his face.

"Carly, won't that backfire a little?"

"That's why I keep telling Freddie it won't work!"

"Do you want me to help or something? Like creating a sculpture, because I could do that with a little bit of time…"

Spencer kept rambling as Carly and Freddie pushed him out the door and locked it. He ended with a, "HEY," and the kids shook their heads and turned their backs on him.

Freddie looked at Carly when Spencer went back downstairs to eat food.

"Carly, we don't want to throw Sam in juvie…that wasn't my plan…?"

"Doy! I don't want him to know yet. We need to work out the details of everything that's going to happen!" The brunette turned away from Freddie and mumbled, "So stupid!" to herself. Then the two friends got back to work.

**Weak, but alright. Tell me what you think, and I'll give you a kitten! I've got a few! Just kidding! XD But I really would appreciate the input! Thanks again!**


End file.
